


The Daily Life of Us

by unluckyones



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, Fluff ?? Maybe ??, I'm Salty, M/M, Smut, Tbh I Don't Know What To Tag This With, Threesome, Why Are There Hardly Any Sekaixing Fics ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyones/pseuds/unluckyones
Summary: Life is more exciting when it's the three of them, together.





	The Daily Life of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this in mess in less than a day. For anyone who knows my track record when it comes to writing, this is unheard of
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this mess of a fic. Sekaixing needs more love, and I thought I'd add another fic to bring up the fic count to this ot3
> 
> Also, this fic has two timelines in it that co-exist. I hope it isn't too hard to follow wbxjhds
> 
> -
> 
> To the unini mods, I love you very much and this is for you ♡

Jongin was running on less than two hours of sleep. The caffeine in his system is did little to keep him awake as he stepped through the door of his apartment. A happy sigh left his lips at the thought of sleep. He toed off his shoes, cursed as he tripped over his feet as he made a bee-line for the couch since it was closer than the bedroom.

He fell face first into the upholstery, still clad in his work clothes and he welcomed the darkness that settled behind his eyelids when he closed his eyes. He then heard the faint sound of feet that padded across the hard-wood floors and cracked open an eye when he felt a hand on his shoulder which was accompanied by a soft, "Did you just get home?"

"Mmm, yeah..." Jongin's voice was muffled into the cushions. He heard a quiet chuckle before is head was being lifted with gentle hands. His neck was bent at an awkward angle before he rolled onto his back and repositioned himself. His nape rested upon what he knew were the firmness of Yixing's thighs. He opened his eyes and once his vision cleared he found himself looking up at the warmth of Yixing's smile from his lap. It was small; a gentle pull of his lips that Jongin found himself imitating.

"Hi."

"Hi," Yixing said back. "Long day?"

Jongin groaned and dragged his palms over his face. "I hate people."

Yixing gave him a sympathetic look and threaded his fingers through Jongin's hair tenderly. "Poor baby."

"I am _not_ a baby." Jongin frowned

"Only babies will deny the fact that they are babies," Yixing said as if he had already won the argument and Jongin rolled his eyes playfully before closing them again. He was too tired to retaliate. "But the biggest baby in the world will be home soon."

Jongin shifted and buried his face into Yixing's waist. "Sehun is taller than both of us."

"That may be true," Yixing smoothed a hand over his hair. "But that doesn't change the fact that he likes to be pampered."

 

 

—

 

 

Jongin met Sehun and Yixing in his third year of university. He was on his way to a job interview when the latter had spilt his chocolate frappuccino down the front of his shirt as he made his way out of the cafe doors. He was panic-stricken and muttered apologies under his breath as he tried to lift the liquid away from Jongin's crisp white shirt with the serviette he had in his hand.

"Yixing?"

Jongin looked up and there was someone standing behind the stranger who had stained his shirt. The person who Jongin assumed was 'Yixing' turned around and talked with a frantic voice.

"Sehun, do you have more tissues?"

"I don't." Sehun said. He then met Jongin's eyes before they dropped down to the mess on the front on his shirt. "Did you just spill your drink on this guy?"

"I already feel bad enough about this as it is. Don't just stand there. Help me."

"I don't know what you want me to do exactly." Sehun's lips thinned before he wrapped his lips around the straw of his iced tea.

"It's okay, really. I wasn't going anywhere important." Jongin lied.

Yixing turned back to him then. He looked relieved but it was clear that he had doubted Jongin's words. "Are you sure? It's not everyday when someone wears a white button down with nowhere important to go."

"Yeah," Jongin said. "I was going to go on a date, but got stood up." He hoped that his lie was convincing.

Yixing's face softened. "I'm sorry to hear about that." he quickly looked over his shoulder to look at Sehun. Sehun raised a brow and shrugged before Yixing turned back around, "But since you're free and I just ruined your shirt, did you perhaps want to join us for lunch? Think of it as an apology."

"It's fine, you really don't have to." Jongin rubbed at his nape.

"I'll shout." Sehun said and Yixing looked surprised.

"Are you being serious?"

Sehun shrugged again. "Yeah, why not. I got paid this morning."

"Please don't say no," Yixing threw the frappuccino soaked tissues into the bin next to them. "It will make me feel better and Sehun usually never offers to shout anything. It would be a waste if you say no."

 

 

—

 

 

Jongin had his chin hooked over Yixing's shoulder as they stood by the stove. Steam billowed into their faces as the latter sautéed meat and vegetables in the pan. Music played from Jongin's phone and his arms were wrapped around Yixing's waist.

"Do you remember how we met?" Jongin asked and attempted to tickle at Yixing's sides. Yixing threatened to hit him with the wooden spoon that he had in his hand and Jongin chuckled, chest flush against Yixing's back.

"Of course I do. But I still can't believe that you lied to us by saying you got stood up when you actually had a job interview that day."

"I didn't want to make you feel bad."

Yixing scoffed. "How considerate."

"I always am," Jongin said. "But it isn't all too bad. I got to meet you and Sehun."

Yixing turned off the stove and poured the contents from the pan onto the plate nearby. "I suppose not." He then turned in Jongin's hold and moved Jongin's arms up to wrap around his neck so that he could rest his hands at Jongin's hips. "You did get to meet us – and look at where we are now."

Jongin hummed and gasped when Yixing pulled him forward by the ass. "Sehun is pretty late today."

"He is," Yixing said as he closed the distance between them. "But him not being here isn't going to stop me from kissing you."

"Romantic." Jongin deadpanned.

"Very." Yixing grinned before he pressed his lips against Jongin's.

"Who knew that spilling a frappuccino down your shirt all those years ago would have landed you in my arms." Yixing grinned and Jongin scoffed despite the blush that stained his cheeks.

Yixing had kissed him again. It was by not hurried, or rushed. It was slower – _sensual_ – and when Jongin sighed, Yixing let his tongue slide through the parting of his lips. Jongin was wearing Sehun's favourite shirt and Yixing's hands slid underneath the fabric to feel at his skin. Jongin let out a soft moan when Yixing's hand passed the waistband of his sweats to grope at his ass. Yixing trailed his mouth down his neck. He licked at Jongin's skin and nipped at his clavicles.

"The food is going to get cold if we don't stop." Jongin panted.

"We could always heat it back up." Yixing mumbled against his skin and sucked a mark into Jongin's skin.

The distinct sound of the front door being opened reached the kitchen but Jongin could not seem to pull himself away from Yixing's touch. His eyes were closed and he gasped when a second pair of hands gripped at his hips.

"It's nice to see that you missed me," Sehun whispered into his ears and a shiver ran down Jongin's spine. He could not see Sehun's face but he could see the soft flush of pink on Yixing's skin.

Yixing reached out to cup Sehun's face and drew him close. Sehun kissed Yixing first. He parted the latter's lips with his tongue and drove it into Yixing's mouth with a sigh. Jongin was sandwhiched between them and Jongin had seen them kiss many times before, but he always liked to watch the plushness of their lips meld together.

"We did miss you," Yixing said as he pulled away from Sehun. His lips were glossy as he spoke. "Isn't that right, Jongin?"

"Yeah," He turned, his back now faced Yixing as he looked up at Sehun. "We missed you very much."

Sehun looked good in his white button down and his tie dangled at his chest. "How much?"

Jongin wrung his hand in Sehun's tie to pull him toward himself, "This much," and kissed him deep and thorough. Yixing let out an appreciative him as he drummed his fingers at Jongin's hip bones. Sehun cradled Jongin's face in his hands and inhaled sharply as Jongin bit at his bottom lip.

Sehun was the one to pull away first. His breathing was slightly laboured and Jongin looked down to see a slight tenting in his work pants.

 _"Oh,"_ he said.

Yixing looked over Jongin's shoulder. "Oh, indeed."

"Are you going to do anything about this?" Sehun's pupils were dilated and Yixing chuckled.

"I am more than willing to help you out with that, but we should eat first. Especially you, Sehun," Yixing said. "I know that you skipped meals today. Just because you're at an internship, it doesn't mean that you can't eat. We get worried, you know?"

Sehun grumbled and rolled his eyes but moved to let Jongin slide out from between them. "Fine. I'll eat. But only because I love you."

"Good." Yixing said as he handed Sehun a plate and Jongin smiled.

 

 

—

 

 

Jongin had found himself gravitating back to Sehun and Yixing after the first time they met. On most days they would go out to eat, but on others they would watch movies at their apartment.

  
Sehun had always been the one that was a little more distant. Jongin had met with Yixing numerous times with Sehun's absence, but there was rarely a time when it had been the other way around. Perhaps Sehun didn't like him and only met up with them since he was close to Yixing. Jongin didn't know.

Jongin was confused as to what Yixing and Sehun were. It was clear that they were close. They were able to understand each other without the use of words and Sehun was always indulgent in Yixing's endless affections. But he was afraid to ask if they were only friends, or something _more_. But the more that he hung around them, the feeling of what he recognised to be jealousy began to grow in the pit of his stomach.

But he didn't know who he was jealous of.

 

Jongin had just woken up. It was early on a Saturday morning and the initial buzz from his phone had been enough to wake him. He took a moment to let himself awaken fully before he checked his phone. A text from Sehun sat at the top of his message bank.

 _From: Sehun_  
_Hey_

 _To: Sehun_  
_Hey. What's up?_

It had taken several minutes before Sehun replied.

 _From: Sehun_  
_Do you want to get lunch today?_

His text was then followed up by another shortly after.

 _From: Sehun_  
_Only if you're free, that is._  
_If not, never mind_

Sehun had never texted Jongin outside of their group chat. Jongin furrowed his brows before he replied.

 _To: Sehun_  
_I'm free. Where did you want to eat?_

 

Sehun was already at their meeting place when Jongin arrived. He slid his phone back into his pocket when he caught sight of Jongin and he looked good dressed in black. His jeans were ripped and he shoved his hands into his pockets and met Jongin half way.

"Hey," Jongin greeted.

"Hey, yourself." Sehun said casually. "I didn't think too much on where we should eat, but how do you feel about burgers?"

"I don't mind them. I'm happy as long as there's food, to be honest." Jongin shrugged.

Sehun laughed, then. His eyes creased at the corners and Jongin blinked back at him, he wasn't too sure if he had seen Sehun laugh like that before. Sehun grew quiet when he realised that Jongin was staring. He cleared his throat and bumped his shoulder against Jongin's.

"Let's go eat."

 

The food was good and Jongin leaned back into the booth they were seated in. His knees bumped into Sehun's under the table and the latter rested his chin in his palm as they talked. Jongin had expected it to be awkward, but Sehun was surprisingly talkative and their conversation flowed well.

"How come Yixing isn't here today? Was he busy?" Jongin asked as he picked up another fry.

"Nah," Sehun said as he stirred at his drink with his straw, and the ice clinked at the glass. "I thought it would be cool if it was just the two of us that hung out today, so I didn't invite him." He then looked up. "Is there a problem?"

Jongin was taken aback by Sehun's bluntness. He shook his head. "There's no problem. I just thought- since you guys are together all the time."

"Thought what?" Sehun frowned.

"That you two were... you know." He said and hoped that Sehun would understand what he was implying.

"I don't."

"Aren't you guys dating?" Jongin said quietly.

Sehun stared back at him blankly. He then hummed and took a sip of his drink before replying. "What makes you think that we're dating?"

"I don't know," Jongin said as he looked away. His eyes drifted out of the window and onto the road. He counted three cars before his eyes met Sehun's again. "It just seemed like you were."

"Would it be a problem if we were dating?"

"No, of course not," Jongin was not sure as to where the conversation was going. "You're both free to do what you want. I was just curious, that's all."

"Well, in that case," Sehun began and Jongin's heart beat a fraction faster than it did the moment before. "I guess you could say that we are... dating." Sehun was careful with his words.

Jongin was not sure if his expression falling was obvious, but disappointment settled into his system as he looked away. "Oh,"

"You seem disappointed." Sehun pointed out.

"I'm not." Jongin frowned. "But why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Sehun's expression was neutral. "I didn't think that it was important."

"That doesn't seem very fair. I thought we were friends." Jongin pouted.

"Don't be like that," Sehun said as he poked at Jongin's bottom lip with his finger. "Do you know why I asked you to come and eat with me today?"

"I don't know," Jongin shrunk back into the booth, "For some quality bro time?"

Sehun laughed, but shook his head. "Whilst I do enjoy some quality bro time, there was also another reason why I asked you to come and meet me today."

"And what reason would that be?"

"Do you like me, Jongin?"

Jongin's eyes widened. "What?"

"Do you like me?" Jongin's breath was caught in his lungs as he stared back at Sehun.

"I mean... of course, you're a great friend-"

"That's not what I meant." Sehun said.

"It doesn't really matter if I did, anyway. You're with Yixing."

"Why? Is it perhaps Yixing the one you like, instead?" There was curiosity in Sehun's eyes as he question rolled off his tongue.

"Why are you asking me this?" Jongin shifted in his seat.

"Well to put it simply," Sehun began and Jongin felt small under Sehun's eyes. "I am interested in you, Jongin."

 _"What?"_ Jongin said. "But aren't you dating Yixing?"

"I am. He's interested in you too." Sehun stole some fries from Jongin's plate.

"I don't undersand..."

"Do I have to spell it our for you?" Sehun chuckled and his face softened. A small smile pulled at his lips. "We _both_ like you. As in _more_ than friends."

Jongin's cheeks were warm and he took a moment to process Sehun's words. He tried to fight the smile that threatened to pull at his lips. "You both like me?"

"Yes," Sehun then casually leaned over to steal Jongin's drink since his own was empty. "We both like you. So, now can you answer my question?"

"Am interested in you," he paused, "Both of you..."

Sehun's smile was bright. "I know that I've been a little... distant. But I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, especially since Yixing is already so touchy as it is."

"Do you dislike skinship?"

Sehun shook his head. "No. I am arguably probably more touchy than Yixing is. I just didn't want to overstep boundaries, especially since I didn't know where we were all standing in this. But it was actually Yixing who convinced me to ask you about this." Jongin nodded and listened as Sehun continued to talk. "And if you did want to try this – with theboth of us – that would be pretty cool. But remember that we're not going forcing you into anything that you don't want to do."

"I," Jongin licked over his lips and noticed when Sehun's eyes had dropped down to follow his tongue. "I do want to try. If that's okay?"

Sehun smiled beautifully. "It would be more than okay, Jongin."

 

 

–

 

 

The arousal in their systems dwindled as they ate. Sehun loosened his tie, explaining how stressed that he had been from his internship with a tired sigh. Yixing cooed at him and pressed a kiss into his hair. Jongin offered him a sympathetic smile. He made sure to kiss Sehun's cheek when he got up to put his plate into the sink.

Sehun had fallen out of love with his degree. He had dropped out of his previous course of global studies to pick up designing. He had been doing well and his designs were good, but he was having trouble finding a job in an industry that was so competitive. Jongin and Yixing were more than capable of handling living expenses, but Sehun felt as if he wasn't pulling his weight.

"You'll do great," he said, "You work hard and you pick up on things easily. They will have no choice but to hire you."

"I hope so," Sehun ran a hand through his hair. "I need this job. I can't just sit here and not help you guys out with bills and stuff..."

"It's okay, Sehun." Yixing said. "Things will work themselves out. There's no rush, and even if you didn't get the job. We wouldn't love you any less."

Despite how affectionate Sehun was, he was always one to become flustered when either Yixing or Jongin said that they loved him. But he was just as loving, despite not saying it verbally; and he never failed to show them how much they meant to him.

"I love you both so much." Sehun said as he his his face in his hands. It took both Jongin and Yixing by surprise but smiled softly to each other.

"We know you do." Jongin turned Sehun's face toward him and kissed him.

 

 

–

 

 

 

It was hard at first. Jongin had never dated two people at the same time and he was scared that he was leaving someone out and that one of them would perhaps be jealous. Yixing and Sehun had assured him that he had nothing to worry about and as more time had passed, Jongin had let that inhibition go. Sehun was more touchy than Yixing was and slid his palm into Jongin's every chance he got, pressed kisses into his hair and curled his arm around Jongin's waist. Yixing was playful and squeezed at his ass when he thought that no one was looking, which left Jongin meeting the eyes of surprised passers-by with a blush at his cheeks.

Sehun was the one that had kissed him first. They were watching reruns of Naruto and Sehun lay across the couch, draped over their laps with his head in Jongin's with his legs thrown across Yixing's. it was during a commercial break when Jongin and Yixing tickled at Sehun's sides. Sehun whined at them to stop, clutching his arms around himself in a poor attempt to stop the assault of their hands.

When the laughter died down and Sehun wiped the tears from his eyes, he looked up at Jongin with an unreadable expression. Jongin looked at Yixing, who pinched at his cheek before he looked back at Sehun.

Sehun reached a hand up cup Jongin's cheek. He smoothed the pad of his thumb just under Jongin's eye before his hand curved around Jongin's nape. He drew Jongin down, and Jongin followed the lead, shifting slightly as Sehun drew Jongin closer to himself. Jongin could feel Yixing's eyes on them, but he couldn't break his eyes away from Sehun's.

Sehun held his face in his hands and Jongin could feel Sehun's breath ghosting on his lips. "Is this okay?" Sehun asked and Jongin nodded.

Sehun's lips were soft. He tasted of the vanilla chapstick he usually used and Jongin could feel him smile against his lips. It was brief, chaste, and when Jongin pulls away there's a soft flush of pink on his cheeks.

"Cute." Yixing comments from behind them with what seemed to be a proud smile on his lips.

 

Jongin had found himself staying at their apartment more than he did at his own. He would go back home occasionally, when he needed a new change of clothes or when he couldn't travel because of his schedule and Chanyeol was always surprised when he was home.

"Why don't you just move in with them?" Chanyeol asked around a mouthful of cereal.

"Okay, first of all, it's rude to talk with your mouth full." Jongin chided and Chanyeol stuck his tongue out at him. "And secondly, I don't want to burden them."

"I doubt that you would be a burden to them, Jongin. You seem to be very important to them. And considering the amount of time that you spend there, they must want you there, especially since they don't ask you to leave."

 

Yixing was the one who offered him to move in around a week later. He had asked casually, whilst they were playing smash and it caught Jongin off guard. Without thinking, he had found himself saying yes. Yixing looked away from the television, controller still in his hands.

"Really?" He asked with hopeful eyes and Jongin nodded.

Yixing dropped the controller then and surged forward to press his mouth against Jongin's. Jongin could barely register the kiss before Yixing pulled away.

"I- I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No," Jongin shook his head. "Kiss me again."

Yixing was hesitant but he kissed Jongin once more. Yixing was always gentle and he slanted his lips over Jongin's, held his face tenderly and when they parted, there was a bashful look on his face as he bit his lip.

"What?" Jongin looked away shyly.

"I'm just happy, that's all."

Sehun had a shit day at university, but once the news of Jongin moving in had been revealed – he had forgotten the troubles he had during the day and the pair were met with their taller, missing piece who enveloped them into a hug; and suddenly they felt whole again.

 

 

—

 

 

Jongin was always shy when it came to initiating sex. Yixing had always taken the lead with Sehun following close behind. They were a messy tangle of arms and legs, shedding their clothes and laughed as they fell to the bed and bounced across the mattress. They guided Jongin onto his back and Sehun settled between his legs with a look of lust that swam in his eyes. Yixing was off to the side and watched as Sehun trailed kisses down his body.

Jongin's back arched when Sehun swirled his tongue around his nipple and Yixing swallowed Jongin's moan with a kiss that was more tongue than mouth. Sehun continued to venture lower, sucking marks onto the skin along his inner thighs. His hips jerked only for Sehun to hold them down and he pressed his tongue flat at the base of Jongin's cock before licking a stripe up his hardening length.

"Where's the lube?" Sehun asked breathily but Yixing was too busy to answer since his tongue was in Jongin's mouth.

Sehun huffed and leaned over them to rummage through the bedside table to look for the lubricant he knew they had in there. Once he found it he settled back between Jongin's legs to prepare him.

Jongin took his fingers with ease and his moans filled the room as Sehun stretched him slowly.

"You take it so well. I can't wait to see what it looks like when you're stretched around Sehun's cock," Yixing said as he thumbed at Jongin's nipples. "Do you think that you could take us both at once, hm?" Yixing taunted and Jongin whined and buried his face into Yixing's neck.

Sehun moaned at the thought and looked up at them with dark eyes. "Yeah, Jongin. Do you think you could?"

It wasn't something that they had done before, but had often talked about between them as something they would like to try one day. Jongin moans as Sehun felt along his walls and Yixing talked again.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Jongin. You can always say no." He reminded. It wasn't that Jongin was scared. He trusted them. They would never do anything to hurt him – and he did want to try it.

"I can," Jongin panted. "I can do it. I want to try."

"Are you sure?" Sehun asked as he withdrew his fingers from Jongin's ass.

"Yes," Jongin said against Sehun's lips. "I want to."

Jongin moved to hover over Sehun’s lap. He then raised onto his knees and could hear the sound of Sehun slicking up his cock with lube. It was moments later when Sehun tapped his ass lightly, "Whenever you're ready," and pressed a kiss to the swell of his shoulder.

He felt the head of Sehun's cock at his entrance and closed his eyes as he sunk down slowly. Yixing was in front of them, sitting back on his calves as he worked his fist over his length. He watched as Jongin rode Sehun slowly.

"You're so hot," Yixing said. "How does he feel, Sehun?"

"Good," Sehun grunted and his fingers tightened on Jongin's hips. "He feels so good, Yixing. So good around my cock."

Yixing crawled forward. He leaned over Jongin's shoulder and drove his tongue into Sehun's mouth. “I’ll fuck you good next time, Sehun.” Yixing promised. They kissed loudly; lewd noises filtered through Jongin's ears and Sehun's groans were swallowed by Yixing's mouth.

"I'm ready," Jongin said some time later, a moan at the end of his sentence. "I can take it."

Yixing drew away from Sehun and he was in front of Jongin when he opened his eyes. Yixing cupped his cheek tenderly. "Are you sure? You don't have to do this. You can back out."

Jongin shook his head and straddled Sehun's lap, the latter’s length full in his ass. "I want this." He slanted his lips over Yixing's. "I want you in me, too."

They had moved, and Jongin was now rested against the broadness of Sehun's chest and Yixing found the discarded lubricant amongst the mess of their discarded sheets to liberally coated his fingers with it. He distracted Jongin with kisses and told him how great he was doing as he slid in a finger beside Sehun’s cock. Jongin let out a cry and Yixing stopped.

“Are you okay?” He asked with a worried voice. “Do you want me to stop?”

Jongin shook his head. “No. It just took me by surprise, that’s all. Keep on going.”

Sehun worked his mouth down Jongin’s neck, bit at his skin and rubbed soothing circles into his hips with his thumbs. Yixing added a second finger and Jongin inhaled sharply. Sehun bit as his earlobe. “You’re doing great.”

They were patient and by the time Yixing had managed to slide in a third finger, Jongin whined. He begged for Yixing’s cock with tears welling in his eyes.

“Please, I need it.”

Yixing had shushed him by kissing his forehead before he settled onto his knees. It was clear that he was hesitant but groaned as the head of his cock pushed past Jongin’s entrance to accompany Sehun’s length. Both Jongin and Sehun moaned then. Sehun was longer, but Yixing has more girth and Jongin feels so impossibly full with both of them inside him.

 _“Fuck,”_ Sehun cursed. “So tight.”

“You’re doing amazing, Jongin.” Yixing praised, “Just tell us when you’re ready for us to move.”

“Just,” Jongin winced, “Just give me a moment.” It felt strange to be this full and they waited for him to adjust, panting as the tightness of Jongin’s walls constricted around them.

Jongin, after a few minutes of getting used to the stretch, rocked back experimentally. It caught Sehun and Yixing by surprise. Sehun let his head rest between Jongin’s shoulder blades and his nails bit into Jongin’s thighs. Yixing had never been too loud during sex, but he groaned and threw his head back. Pleased by their responses, Jongin rolled his hips once more and they were more then responsive to his movements.

 _”Jongin,”_ Sehun moaned his name as his hips bucked upward. “You’re so fucking good. I’m not going to last long at this point.”

“Me too, to be honest.” Yixing laughed half-heartedly before he experimentally thrusted forward.

Sehun matched his pace with shallow thrusts that left Jongin in the constant state of being full. When Sehun pulled out, Yixing thrusted back in and when Yixing pulled out, Sehun filled him up again. Jongin was close, achingly hard as they continued to fuck up into him.

Yixing was the one who had found his prostate first and Jongin let out a cry of pleasure as Sehun had found it shortly after. He was overwhelmed and whined when Sehun snaked a hand around his hips to tug at his cock. Jongin had come after Sehun and stroked his cock twice. His come decorated his skin in white and Sehun had climaxed shortly after.

Yixing pulled out and worked his hand hard and fast over his cock. He used Sehun’s come as lubricant and slick sounds was accompanied by his groans.

“Come for me, Yixing.” Jongin said quietly and drew Yixing over the line. He came and added to the mess that Jongin had already made on himself.

Yixing fell back into his elbows and panted as they stared at each other. A light sheen of sweat coated at their skin and Sehun dragged his fingers through the drying come on Jongin’s stomach.

“Stop that,” Jongin swatted his hand away.

Sehun chuckled and lifted Jongin off of his softening length gently before laying beside him. He kissed Jongin’s cheek as Yixing left the room to grab a towel.

“You were amazing,” Sehun said. “You’re always amazing.”

“Shut up, Sehun.” Jongin pushed at his chest playfully.

“He isn't wrong, though.” Yixing’s voice caused Jongin to look over Sehun’s shoulder and saw that he had a bottle of water in one hand and a damp towel in the other. “Here, drink this.”

He opened the bottle and Jongin took it from his hands to drink the liquid down greedily as Yixing wiped his skin clean. He then passed the bottle to Sehun who then finished it off.

“Look at how beautiful my boys are.” Yixing said proudly, and they parted to let Yixing fit between them.

“ _Your_ boys?” Sehun said as he let his head rest against Yixing’s chest. “Why are we your boys?”

“Because I’m older than you both, and you love me.” Yixing scrunched his nose playfully.

“You’re not wrong. We do love you. Right, Jongin?” Sehun looked at him.

“Yeah,” Jongin said. “We do.”

 

 

—

 

 

“Don’t you think it’s a little too late to be starting a new TV show?” Jongin said as he checked the time. “It’s three in the morning, Sehun.”

Jongin had initially gotten up to go to the toilet but frowned at the lack of Sehun in their bed when he had returned. He had found Sehun in the lounge room, flicking through netflix.

“It’s not that late.” Sehun said stubbornly and looked over his shoulder. “And I'm not starting a new show, I’m finishing one.”

Jongin sighed and walked toward him. He picked up the remote and turned the TV off. He ignored Sehun’s, “Hey,” before he taking Sehun’s hand in his own and pulled him up from where he was draped across the couch.

“Let’s go to bed. You can finish that tomorrow.”

There was a slight pout on Sehun’s lips but reluctantly let himself be led to the bedroom. Yixing stirred from his sleep.

“What time is it?” He asked, barely awake.

“Three am.” Jongin said.

“Why are you still up?" Yixing lifted the comforter for them to slide in.

Jongin always took Yixing’s right side whilst Sehun took the left. “Sehun was up binge watching shows. He’d still be out there if I didn't drag him back here.”

Yixing yawned. “Naughty, Sehun.”

“Well I'm here now, aren't I?” Sehun huffed before he settled into Yixing’s side.

“That’s all that matters. Now sleep.”

 

 

—

 

 

Jongin woke to brightness. He tried to fall back asleep but found himself unable to do so. His ass throbbed, but that was only to be expected. He opened his eyes and found himself to be the only occupant of their bedroom. He frowned before he got up and dressed himself with clothing that had been discarded onto the floor. He picked up Sehun’s Batman shirt and Yixing’s grey sweatpants before he padded his way out of the room.

There was laughter and music. Jongin had found Sehun and Yixing dancing together in the kitchen as bacon and eggs fried sizzled away on the stove.

He watched silently for a moment. They looked happy together, and he knew that they were. Yixing shook his non-existent ass and Sehun’s laugh was deep as music played in the background.

“I see that you two are having fun.” Jongin said and two beautiful smiles were directed at him.

They reached for his hands and pulled him to dance. He laughed and let himself be twirled under Sehun’s arm and be dipped in Yixing’s embrace. There were often times when Jongin had thought about what they had been like before he entered the picture. But he supposed that didn’t matter now. His life was full of excitement and he could not imagine anyone else better to spend it with.

“Shit, the eggs are burning.” Sehun exclaimed since they had momentarily forgot about cooking; too caught up in each other.

But although the eggs were slightly burnt, they were still edible.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on twitter @sezhangs


End file.
